


Draw Something

by alvahana



Series: Pictionary 'verse [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvahana/pseuds/alvahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Neal and Peter play a little drawing and guessing game during a long, boring stakeout in the van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Something

“Done.”  
  
“That was fast. Let me see your sketch then...um...Peter, what is this?”  
  
“Neal, the whole point of this game is you guessing what I’m drawing, not me telling you what it is.”  
  
“I know. But I can’t think of anything on Earth that bears a tiny bit of resemblance to this. Peter, how did you become an FBI agent who specializes in precious art pieces when you're so bad at simple drawing?”  
  
“What're you talking about? My drawing is perfectly fine.”  
  
“I’m not so sure about that.”  
  
“It’s clear. It’s precise. And it looks exactly like the real thing!”  
  
“No, it does not.”  
  
“It sure does.”  
  
“Does not.  
  
“You're just saying that because you don't know what it is. Fine. I’ll give you a hint, which is completely against the rules of the game...who am I kidding? You never follow any rules.”  
  
“Touche.”  
  
“Here’s the hint: It’s something most people like as a child.”  
  
“A clown?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“A drag queen?”  
  
“What? No!”  
  
“A scarecrow then.”  
  
“Is it really that hard to guess?”  
  
  
\---15 minutes later---  
  
  
“Okay, I give up.”  
  
“Am I dreaming? Didn’t think I’d ever see the day when Neal Caffrey admits defeat.”  
  
“Well, it’s a little hard to guess correctly when all you drew are a few sticks and circles.”  
  
“Whatever you say, Neal. ”  
  
“So what is it?”  
  
“Okay, okay. It’s a...Ken doll.”  
  
“......”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Really? You call _this_ a Ken doll?”  
  
“What else could it be?”  
  
“I’m not gonna play this game with you ever again.”

 

_So...here's the drawing of our mighty FBI Agent:[(click me)](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alvahana/15161152/374/374_900.jpg)_

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at my LJ: http://alvahana.livejournal.com/625.html


End file.
